Arena
by sunstarunicorn
Summary: The six Autobots that fell at the City find themselves in a place called the Arena. Together with a band of humans, including Tim Speedle from Miami, they must survive the Arena and return home. G1 TF/CSI Miami/Arena crossover. Teen to be safe
1. Prologue

Arena

A/N: Crossover between G1, CSI: Miami and the book Arena by Karen Hancock. Six Autobots lost their lives in the Battle of Autobot City. Instead of joining with the Matrix, the six find themselves in a world known as the Arena, transformed into humans. Here, they have a second chance at life if they can survive the perils of the Arena and find the exit portal. However, their greatest challenge may be themselves…

* * *

Prologue

Prowl turned at the sound of wrenching metal. Brawn was already flying at their attackers with a yell of, "Decepticons!" He went down as Megatron shot him in the chest. Prowl, Ratchet, and Ironhide opened fire. Megatron transformed and landed in Soundwave's waiting paw.

"Destroy them," Starscream shrilled.

Soundwave fired, hitting Prowl in the chest. The tactician fell, systems collapsing in a rapid domino effect. _No, the city._ Prowl strained but it was no good. _Please. Stop them._ The Autobot wasn't even sure who he was pleading with. He saw Ratchet, then Ironhide fall. Prowl's optics flickered closed as his systems began to burst within him. _We…failed._

* * *

"Please, give them a chance sir." Ruby locks fell forward as the speaker bowed her head. The listener gazed down at her, yellow eyes thoughtful.

"Very well, my daughter. I will send them to the Arena."

"Thank you…"

The lion lifted a paw, cutting off the flow of gratitude. "They must face this challenge as humans, Elektra."

She stared at him, pale and shocked. After a few moments she gathered herself. "May I be the one to explain the Arena to them?"

"The manual will suffice, my daughter. You will oversee construction of their rebuilt forms."

Elektra bowed to Aslan and then turned, striding toward the door.

Aslan watched her go, nodding thoughtfully. _They will make it and be the better for it._


	2. Chapter 1: The Outer Realm

Arena

Chapter One: The Outer Realm

Prowl stirred, reaching a hand up to his head. "Ooh, what…happened?" Sapphire eyes flitted open and Prowl looked up at the ceiling of some sort of shelter. Groans told him he wasn't alone and the Autobot sat up carefully, looking around. The building was rather small and gray with no door. Sunlight came in, casting shadows about the room. Prowl turned his head and heard a soft clink. Surprised, he looked down and realized he was wearing a necklace that sported the red Autobot insignia. The tactician froze, staring at himself. He had a white t-shirt on with black stripes running down the seams, black jeans, and a pair of sturdy dark brown boots. His hands were no longer a light gray, instead they were a light tan color, a shade Prowl recalled Spike referring to as Caucasian. Prowl reached up, feeling hair instead of his helmet. He looked around, eyes widening. Five. Five others, here in this place with him, and every single one a human.

"Primus…" he whispered, dropping his head into his hands as he remembered, remembered the shuttle, and his own death. _Is this…the Matrix?_ No, it couldn't be. Why would he be human in the Matrix? The Autobot shifted and glanced down, seeing a blue bag by his side. He picked it up as one of the others finally woke.

"Primus, what hit me?" the redhead grumbled, pushing himself up to a sitting position.

"Ironhide?"

Ironhide turned and frowned. "Don't believe I've had th' pleasure…"

"Ironhide, it's me, Prowl."

Ironhide's jaw dropped. "No way. Yu're…human."

Prowl snorted. "So are you 'Hide."

Ironhide's dark blue eyes narrowed and he looked down at himself. Prowl eyed him too. 'Hide was wearing the same necklace Prowl had on as well as the same dark brown boots but from there the similarities ended. 'Hide's shirt and jeans were a dark red color with a black stripe running down the seam of the Autobot's shirt. Prowl let his gaze travel upward. His friend's hair was mostly red but Prowl could see it graying a bit at the edges. The tactician waited a moment longer. Ironhide reached down with a scowl and picked up a blue bag. His eyes met Prowl's and held.

"How…"

Prowl shook his head. "I don't know but…"

"How 'what'?" a gray haired man demanded as he roused, clambering up to look around. Prowl took one look at the white clothing with the red crosses on the shoulders and smirked.

"Nice to see you awake, Ratchet."

Ratchet eyed him. "And you are?"

Ironhide groaned. "Ratch, tha's Prowl."

Ratchet whirled around toward Ironhide. "Ironhide?"

"Before you start, take a look at yourself, Ratch," Prowl advised as he rose, bringing the mysterious blue bag with him. The tactician maneuvered around the three unconscious Autobots and stepped out into the sunlight. Prowl shaded his eyes and looked around. A white road stretched before him. On either side was desert, as far as the eye could see. Prowl sighed, ignoring the arguing coming from behind him as he turned his attention to the blue bag in his hands. He opened it up and stared at the contents. There was a small black book, numerous ceramic pieces, small blue cubes that Prowl suspected were energy cubes, two small silver packets, and a water bottle. Prowl slid the book out and closed the bag. The book had a curious tri-circle symbol and his name on the front. The Autobot scowled, paging through the book and reading different parts. He halted at a section about the white road. _To encourage forward momentum, portions of the track have been engineered to disappear after an elapsed interval of time. It is wise, therefore, not to linger, especially at the beginning._ Prowl gaped at the words. He whirled and halted, staring at a plant that was pressed up against the small hut the Autobots had landed in.

"Slag!"

* * *

Ironhide was watching Ratchet look around in horror, holding back chuckles at Ratchet's expression. Ratchet's head turned back and the light blue eyes narrowed.

"Are you laughing?!"

"Slag!"

Both Autobots whirled toward the entrance as Prowl appeared, eyes hard. The tactician surveyed the still unconscious Autobots. "Ironhide, Ratchet, get the others. We have to go, now."

"What's wrong," Ironhide drawled as he rose and hefted the blue bag he'd found next to his leg.

Prowl's gaze flicked down to the bag. "There's an aggressive piece of vegetation doing a decent impression of a Venus flytrap out there. Don't forget those bags."

Ratchet was about to complain when the shelter gave an ominous creak. He snatched up two bags and slung a still unconscious Autobot over his shoulder. Prowl and Ironhide hauled the other two figures up and Prowl spared a look for any forgotten items. The three sprang for the door as the white path vanished and the plant ripped into the hut. Prowl didn't stop running until they'd gone, by Ratchet's estimate, a quarter of a mile. Ratchet sagged, panting as the group came to a halt. He was barely aware of Prowl lifting his burden. After a few minutes of catching his breath, Ratchet looked up. Prowl was looking around, probably searching for any threats in the area. Ironhide was busy getting his breath and the three Autobots yet to wake up were finally stirring.

"How'd you know that would happen?"

Prowl looked over at Ratchet. "There was a book in my bag. Looks like a guide to this place. I was paging through it and I spotted a section about this road being a safe zone."

Ratchet nodded, than froze, piecing it together. "Only it disappears, right?"

Prowl gave a nod. "The guide said parts of the road disappear after a bit so we can't just stay in one place. That's when I noticed that plant. Figured we had to get out of there, fast."

"Glad at least one o' us is payin' attention," Ironhide remarked.

Ratchet scowled. "But how'd we end up here? As humans?"

The others shook their heads. Silence fell. Ironhide looked down at his bag and peaked inside, pulling out a small black book. Prowl sat down, fiddling with his own supplies. Ratchet eyed him, then realized Prowl was assembling various tools from the contents of his bag. Ratchet shrugged and pulled his own pack toward him. The black book brought him up short as he stared as his name for a few moments. The medic sighed and flipped the book open. He scanned through the different sections, finally reaching a section that featured assembly diagrams. Ratchet eyed the pictures, then pulled out various pieces and started building.

* * *

A/N: How is it so far? I figured Arena would be a good crossover for our dearly departed G1 Autobots. Next chapter: Enter CSI: Miami's Tim Speedle.


	3. Chapter 2: It Started With a Bullet

Arena

Chapter 2: It Started with a Bullet

Tim Speedle, a CSI level three in the Miami-Dade crime lab, had never believed in miraculous events. Even as he walked down the white road, day pack clutched in his right hand, his mind was still trying to deny the truth. He kept replaying the events in his head and coming to the same conclusion. A conclusion that simply couldn't be true

_Flashback_

Speedle ignored the owner's words, gaze drifting toward the back of the store. His cop's nerves jangled, telling him something was wrong. The CSI reached down to his gun.

"Speed?" Horatio asked, seeing the young man tense.

Before Speed could respond, the thugs were there. Speed pulled his gun and brought it up, pulling the trigger. Nothing. _No…_ The bullet slammed into his chest, sending him flying backwards. He crashed into the ground, hearing the gunshots, the running feet. Horatio's head came into sight.

"Speed? Hold on."

"H. Can't feel anything," Speed coughed, aware of the blood in his mouth.

Horatio had pulled his radio out. "Dispatch I need rescue, officer down! I need them and I need them now!" The redhead looked down. "Hold on, Speed. They're coming."

Speedle fought to live, to cling to life, even as darkness cascaded over his vision. "I'm sorry H…" Brown eyes stared sightlessly up. Horatio's cries went unheeded by the unhearing body. Tim Speedle was dead.

_Present Time_

_And yet,_ Speed though, looking around. _Here I am._ He squinted. It looked like another white road was joining with his road to go somewhere. Speedle sighed. _What's the point anyway? I'm dead._ Sounds caught his attention. Arguing. The CSI picked up his pace, hopeful that these people could give him some answers.

* * *

Prowl turned, sensing someone coming close. Wheeljack and Ratchet were arguing about the possible physics and chemistry behind their transformation. Brawn, Ironhide, and Windcharger were looking distinctly annoyed and bored.

"Someone's coming."

The argument shut down. Prowl smirked and lifted his rifle. Once a soldier, always a soldier. The Autobot shifted to the side and waited. The others looked around for cover as the footsteps came closer. _One._ Prowl thought for a moment, moved forward. His gaze fell on the newcomer. Black hair, brown eyes, a bit scruffy. One look at those eyes and Prowl knew the man was no threat. He was scared, nervous, sure. But a threat? _Nah…Besides one guy against six Autobots._ Prowl lowered the rifle and stepped into the newcomer's line of sight.

"Who are you?"

The other surveyed his group, hope showing in his eyes. "Tim Speedle."

Prowl granted the man a nod of acknowledgement. "Call me Prowl." He gestured to each Autobot in turn as he introduced them. "Ratchet, Ironhide, Brawn, Windcharger, and Wheeljack." Speedle's eyebrows went up but he didn't remark on the odd names. Prowl eyed him a moment longer. "How did you get here?"

Speedle sighed. "Shootout in Miami." He looked up at their surroundings. "Didn't really expect something like this."

Prowl snorted his agreement. "Sounds like us. Only we were caught in an ambush."

Speedle's eyes widened. "So, is this place heaven?"

Wheeljack shook his head. "I doubt it. Somehow, I just don't think we'd need weapons in 'heaven.'" Prowl tilted his head, thinking for a moment. _Oh, that's what they call their version of the Matrix. Guess that makes sense._

Prowl turned to his men, lifting eyebrows in a silent question. All five nodded. Prowl looked at Speedle. "Why don't we stick together?"

"Sure." Speedle paused, then, "Call me Speed, okay?"

Prowl granted Speedle a smile. "Fine with me." He lifted his head and rapped out orders. "Alright, let's get going. 'Charger, take point. Brawn, rearguard. Shout out if you see anything. Let's hope we find someone who knows what this place is."

Brawn grunted and 'Charger grinned. The group assembled and Speed fell in beside his new friends. Prowl took a breath, wishing for a moment that none of this had ever happened. "Team, move out."

* * *

Speed eyed his new companions. _Odd names and they act like soldiers. Who are they?_ Speed looked ahead at Windcharger, examining the other. Red hair, red shirt, and black jeans. A glance back confirmed that Brawn was completely different. Dark yellow hair, a gold t-shirt, and dark green jeans. _Well, they sure don't dress like a military unit._ Prowl's clothes were black and white, Ratchet's white with a medic's crosses on the sleeves. Ironhide had all red clothing and was a redhead himself to boot. Wheeljack had pale blond hair, a white shirt with green and red accents, and light gray jeans. _Something just seems familiar,_ Speed mused. A call from Windcharger ended the private thoughts.

"Prowl, I see two people over there."

Prowl moved up. "Anything else?"

Windcharger frowned. "There's a group of four unidentified creatures, possibly hostile, a few hundred yards closer to us."

Prowl's gaze flicked over the ground as he scowled. "Spread out. Guns at the ready." The black-haired man looked at Speed. "Speed, you and Ratchet head down the road. Don't leave it. When those two get to the road, get 'em back here."

Speed nodded and slipped past Windcharger, Ratchet on his heels.

* * *

Callie gulped. They had no rifle, no SLuB, no protection at all. She looked at Pierce and prayed he wouldn't freeze.

"Get ready. Don't stop for anything."

Callie nodded and, at Pierce's nod, burst out in a sprint for the road. Terror overrode the pain in her knee as she ran. She could hear the Trogs, saw a bola spin over her head. The next sound was completely unexpected. A Trog let out a screech of pain and there was a thud of a body hitting the ground. Callie ran faster and saw two men on the road ahead of her. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw five others were firing at the Trogs, driving them back. With Pierce right behind her, she stumbled onto the road.

Hands gripped her arm as she nearly fell. "Hey, you okay?"

She gasped in pain as her knee made its displeasure clear. The black-haired man pulled her arm over his shoulder and supported her. "Ratchet, she doesn't look too good."

The gray-haired man, Ratchet, was supporting Pierce. "This one is worse. Looks like a beating."

The first man frowned. "Let's get them back to the others."

Ratchet shook his head. "Let Prowl come to us. We need to find shelter and going back won't do it." He turned his attention to Callie. "I'm Ratchet and the guy holding you up is Tim Speedle."

Callie smiled at that. "I'm Callie and this is Pierce."

"What were those things," Tim asked.

"Trogs. Mutants. We had to run from them after they picked up our trail."

"No weapons?" Ratchet inquired.

Callie's eyes hardened. "They were stolen."

Further conversation was cut off as the rest of Ratchet and Tim's group came up. The one in front surveyed Callie and Pierce. "Ratchet?"

"We need to find shelter Prowl. Then I can take a look at them."

Prowl gave a nod. "Let's hold on introductions until then."

A redhead with a friendly look took point while another man dropped back to cover the rear. Tim walked with Callie, supporting her and trying to keep the weight off of her injured ankle. Pierce was supported by Ratchet and a second redhead, this one with a bit of gray and a gruff demeanor. Prowl and the last man, a light blond, kept a lookout for more Trogs. Eventually they arrived at a Safehaven. Callie and Pierce were guided to chairs and Ratchet started checking Pierce's injuries.

Prowl had his men check the Safehaven and waited until they came back before he turned to Callie. "Why don't you tell us about the Arena, Callie?"

* * *

A/N: Pierce and Callie are not OCs. They belong to Karen Hancock and are the protagonists of Arena. Now then, what will Callie tell Prowl about the Arena? Will the Autobots reveal their heritage? Will Wheeljack blow up the Safehaven? Is death the only way to enter the Arena? Next chapter: Three Circles and a Gate. Please Read and Review


	4. Chapter 3: Three Circles and a Gate

Arena

Chapter 3: Three Circles and a Gate

A/N: This chapter is a LOT of conversation. Sorry, but it's necessary. Don't skip, 'cause you're about to find out just what the Arena is. Note to my anon. reviewer: I only saw six, seven if you count Prime, dead in TFTM. If Huffer died there, I wouldn't know. TFTM kinda ruined any seasons after that. Besides, Huffer is a pessimist and I'm already workin' with a lot of characters.

* * *

Once introductions were made, Callie sighed. "I'm still a bit of a newbie. You guys just came in?"

Prowl gave a nod.

Pierce snorted. "Could have fooled me. You handled those Trogs like old-timers."

Ironhide shifted. "We're soldiers, tha's why we handled those guys so well."

Pierce's gaze turned thoughtful and he looked up at Ironhide. Before he could speak Ratchet smacked him upside the head. "Don't move. Honestly, haven't you learned not to move around with a medic checking you over?"

Windcharger grinned. "Hasn't had the Hatchet around long enough."

Ratchet growled and grabbed the rod he'd placed on the table. He turned toward Windcharger, hefting the rod up in an aiming motion. Windcharger vanished, heading for the rooms at the back of the Safehaven at a run. The rest, minus Tim who merely looked bemused and Ratchet, started laughing. Even the stern, serious Prowl was chuckling.

"Leave it to 'Charger to make Ratchet mad, even after we're dead," Brawn grumbled, even with a smile on his face.

"That's how you got here?" Callie asked.

Tim looked at her. "They," he indicated the others in the room, "all know each other. I bought it in a Miami shootout."

Callie stared at him, shocked. He tossed her a grin. "Miami-Dade, CSI Tim Speedle."

Prowl turned toward the conversation. "Four of us fell in an enemy ambush. The other two fell in the battle that erupted from that ambush."

Callie gave a slow nod. "So all of you are getting a second chance at life…"

All of them, even Ratchet gave her startled stares. Callie smiled. "Dying isn't the only way to get into the Arena. I signed up for an obstacle course test. Turned out to be this." She snorted. "It wasn't what I had in mind."

Pierce put in, "I was on my family's ranch, helpin' out some folks who'd gotten a break down on the side of the road. Next thing I know, I'm here. That was eight years ago."

Tim looked stunned. "Eight _years_ ago?"

Pierce nodded. "What we're in now is the Outer Realm. When you get a bit further in you'll be able to see the cliffs of the Inner Realm and the Gates that are on it. Fourteen in all and each one has a town below it. The way home is in the Inner Realm, so they say." He gestured to Callie. "We were part of a group trying to find a way up the cliffs. Callie and I became _unhappy_ with the group's leader and here we are."

Tim's gaze hardened. "He tried to rape her." It wasn't a question and Callie dropped her eyes in shame. The soldiers shifted, uncomplimentary terms flowing at her attacker. Callie closed her eyes, remembering what Garth had almost done. Pierce had saved her, no question about it. She took a deep breath and picked up the narrative. "This place has all sorts of dangerous wildlife. You've already seen the Trogs…"

"Wait." She looked up at Prowl. "What about these Gates?"

Pierce's snort was bitter. "No way to get to them, unless you 'serve' under a Benefactor. There's a temple in every Gate town and they're all the same."

Callie bit her lip. "The cliff below the Gate at Mander had a version of the symbol I saw on the guide book. You probably still have your guide books. They explain things much better than I can."

Prowl gave Callie a nod. "Ratchet, look after Pierce. Callie, you look exhausted. Get some sleep and hit the wash…shower. The rest of us will go exploring and find something to eat."

Agreements flowed in. Callie found a room and sat on the bed a moment. The soldiers and Tim were nice. The Safehaven hadn't kicked them out. Maybe they had a chance after all. She headed for the shower and found a chute labeled 'Laundry'. It instructed her to empty all pockets and assured her that the clothing would be ready when her shower was finished. She slipped out of her clothes and put them in. She was headed for the shower when the chute reopened and a soft voice insisted, "Please empty all pockets before depositing." Callie checked through all her pockets, finally finding the crystal stylus she'd made weeks ago. She pulled it out and set it on the counter. The clothes now acceptable, she stepped into the shower.

Prowl had chased Speed into the showers shortly after Ratchet ordered Pierce in the same direction. The six Autobots converged in unspoken agreement. "Wha' do we tell 'em?" Ironhide demanded.

Prowl sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know 'Hide. We're all out of our league, so far out that I'm not sure Autobot protocols extend to our situation."

Wheeljack snorted, picking up on Prowl's unspoken comment. "You're better at leading then I am. I'm not going to challenge that."

Agreement flowed from the other four Autobots. Prowl nodded. "Then we tell them the truth. I don't like lying, especially since it's not necessary. I'll read the guide book and then we can figure out our next move with our new friends." The tactician looked up. "Wheeljack, no experimenting to see how this place looks. You, Brawn and 'Charger scout around. See what you can find. 'Hide, you and Ratchet figure out that kitchen. I'll be here."

Ironhide and Ratchet grumbled about kitchen duty but departed nonetheless. The three scouts divided up areas and Prowl settled down to read the guidebook.

* * *

A/N: Yes, I know. A LOT of conversation. More about the Arena in the next chapter. How will the humans react to the Autobots's confession? Is Pierce right? Are our heroes trapped in the Arena forever? Next chapter: Manderia's Gate


	5. Chapter 4: Mandaria's Gate

Arena

A/N: Crossover between G1, CSI: Miami and the book Arena by Karen Hancock. Six Autobots lost their lives in the Battle of Autobot City. Instead of joining with the Matrix, the six find themselves in a world known as the Arena, transformed into humans. Here, they have a second chance at life if they can survive the perils of the Arena and find the exit portal. However, their greatest challenge may be themselves…

Chapter 4: Manderia's Gate

Speed walked back into the Safehaven's living room area. Prowl was on one of the couches, reading the manual. "Any luck?"

Prowl looked up. "Plenty of information. Most of it seems to be about the Outer Realm."

Speed frowned. "So even if we get into the Inner Realm, we'd just run into more problems."

"So it would seem. The back section is unreadable."

The CSI settled on one of the couches. "What were you six talking about?"

Prowl's expression was calm. "What do you mean?"

Speed smirked. "I mean, you guys practically kicked us out to have your little chat. I don't think Pierce or Callie noticed but I'm trained to notice that sort of thing."

Prowl studied Speed a moment. "I won't bother to deny it. Can you rein in your curiosity until after dinner?"

"Sure. One of those 'I only want to do this once' deals?"

"Yes."

***

Prowl's gaze swept the room. Callie and Pierce were on the couch, chit-chatting about Colorado from what he could hear. Speed had settled into a chair and was waiting expectantly. The Autobots were scattered around the room, letting Prowl take the lead.

"There's one more thing I have to tell you."

Callie and Pierce looked up. Prowl met Speed's look for a moment and then turned toward Callie and Pierce. "My team and I left out something from our explanation."

"Which is?" Pierce asked, suspicion in his tone.

Prowl met his gaze. "We're Autobots."

For a long moment none of the humans moved. Callie frowned. "How would a robot die?"

Ratchet sighed from the back. "A fair question," he rumbled. Three pairs of eyes turned to the medic. "The thing you have to understand is that we," Ratchet gestured to the other Autobots, "are not just robots. Each Transformer is 'born' if you will with a different personality and different abilities. While Transformers don't need to grow up physically, they do need to grow mentally. Most sparklings are 'born' with basic forms. As they mature and their personalities come out, they can be modified as needed." Ratchet shook his head. "During the war, that couldn't happen most of the time. Sparklings were just as likely to end up in a fight as anyone else. They needed to have fighting abilities." The medic leaned forward. "What I'm saying is that Transformers, unlike human machines, have 'souls'. We call them sparks. If a Transformer's spark is hit, that it. No second chances."

Pierce tilted his head to the side. "But how did you end up in the Arena?"

Brawn snorted. "If you can figure that out, let us know."

"Brawn's rhigt. None o' us have a clue as t' how we ended up here. Bu' we are here an' we might as well make th' most o' it."

Silence fell until Speedle finally asked, "So what's our plan?"

Prowl held up his manual. "One thing I kept noticing in here is the focus on following instructions. _Stay on the white road. Auxiliary Supply Boxes will be provided._" He shrugged. "Callie. You mentioned that there's a tricircle symbol on the cliffs at Mander. What if we just ask whoever put us here to open it?"

"It's rarely tha' simple Prowl," Ironhide drawled.

"I know Ironhide. But this isn't the war anymore. Besides, if it doesn't work we've lost nothing but a bit of time."

Quiet draped the room again. Pierce spoke up. "It's worth a shot. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm feeling pretty bushed."

Callie rose. "Me too. See you in the morning."

Speed waited until the two were gone. "Do any of you know how to put these ceramic pieces together?" Ironhide and Brawn grinned.

Prowl lifted a hand. "Speaking of that, does anyone know what the stylus is for?"

All present shook their heads. Prowl gave a nod. "Wheeljack, see if you can figure it out."

"Got it Boss."

"Ironhide, Brawn, make sure _Speed_ knows how to put the weapons together then hit your bunks. Same for the rest of you."

Acknowledgement flowed in. Prowl gave a nod. "See you in the morning."

***

Prowl surveyed the vehicles. _Four to one car and five in the other should work nicely. An excellent bit of scouting from Pierce._ The tactician gave a nod. Technically only the Autobots were under his command but the three humans were allowing him to lead for now. Prowl appreciated that.

Cliffjumper slipped up, interrupting Prowl's line of thought. "Four more humans approaching."

"Are they on the road?"

"Yep. Brawn's keeping an eye on them."

Prowl gave Cliffjumper an approving look. "Ask Callie or Pierce to take a look. See if they know who's coming."

"You got it Boss."

Prowl gave the vehicles a long look, then left to find out if Ratchet had finished the lunches. He found the medic grumbling over Wheeljack's whining. "Is everything ready Ratchet?"

"Yeah, if I can keep 'Jack outta those washracks."

"If you require help, I believe Ironhide is…unoccupied."

Ratchet grinned at that. "No problem."

Speed stuck his head in the kitchen. "Callie recognizes our guests."

Prowl snapped around. "Hostiles or friendlies?"

"She says they're all good. They look a bit battered though."

"Ironhide," Prowl called.

"Yeh?"

"Locate Wheeljack and you two can load the lunches in the cars. Ratchet…"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Check out our new arrivals."

***

Ratchet frowned as he inspected Rowena's injuries. She was bruised and had a haunted look in her eyes. The medic looked up at her. "Did they touch you?"

"No, but," she bit her lip. "I think they were going to."

The medic allowed a soft growl and turned. "'Jack! Where's that ice?"

"I'm coming, I'm coming," the engineer called. He hurried into the room, a bucket of ice in hand.

Ratchet snatched it and glared at the engineer. "Too busy eying the showers?"

Wheeljack shuffled and Ratchet merely growled. "Make sure we've got enough lunches. Prowl's getting out a third car for our newest arrivals."

Ironhide appeared in the doorway. "Th' others are fine. Seems one of 'em's a nurse. We're just waitin' on you."

Ratchet nodded his approval. "We'll be there in a minute." The medic smirked. "Keep Wheeljack out of those showers."

"Roger tha'." Ironhide hauled a protesting Wheeljack away.

Ratchet chuckled and turned back to Rowena. "Keep this ice on that eye and you'll be fine," the medic instructed.

"Thanks."

***

Prowl outlined who he, the other Autobots, and Speed were to Callie and Pierce's friends and finished by telling them his idea for Mandar. Whit rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "On the surface it seems too easy," he pointed out. "If it's that easy, why haven't people done that before?"

Prowl considered that. "Perhaps they have and succeeded in finding their way up to the Gate. After all, we have no way of knowing how many people started in the Outlands versus those remaining and adjusting for the death rate here."

Rowena scowled. "You mean they just abandoned us?"

Prowl frowned at her. "We don't know what's up with the Gate," he said flatly. "It might be that they couldn't return or communicate once they were through the Gate. Frankly we won't know until we're up there ourselves."

Ratchet spoke up. "The other fact is that, if this works, it may be _too_ easy. After all, most people here seem to be expecting to have to get to the gate by themselves. How many people would accept that they have to ask for help?"

Silence fell. Speedle grinned and drawled, "Not many, what with the way people always want to 'figure things out themselves' or 'be independent'."

Prowl drew attention back to himself with, "Well, if it doesn't work, we've lost nothing but time. Wheeljack, did you figure out the stylus', other than their use as 'car keys'?"

Callie cleared her throat. "I think they work with anything that has that tri-circle symbol on it." Wheeljack nodded in agreement.

"Alright, then let's get to the cars and be on our way." Prowl grinned at his teammates and added, "Autobots! Roll out."

***

The car ride took all day but none of them minded. There was too much to think about. Prowl silently debated several courses of action, just in case the tricircle idea failed. Pierce was rereading the guidebook as Ironhide and Whit traded battle tips.

It was dusk when they finally reached the town. Pierce took the lead, guiding them to the tricircle symbol on the cliff below the Gate.

"Well?" Rowena demanded.

Prowl held up his stylus. "Who wants to do it?"

There was a long pause, then Callie reached out and took the stylus. "I'll do it."

She walked up to the symbol and looked up at it. "Whoever you are, please, we just want to go home. Please…let this work, let us go home. You told us to ask for help, Mr. Benefactor, so here we are."

For a moment, nothing happened. Callie's face fell and she stepped back. A flash of red illuminated one of the lines, drawing a cry from one of the men who had been sitting nearby. The red light spread to the rest of the symbol and Callie brought the stylus up, inserting it in the center of the symbol. The rock pulled it in and the circles began to separate, each moving outward, until all that remained in the center was the original red line. A line that separated, revealing a staircase that led up to the Gate. Callie smiled in triumph and stepped on.

At the top, she stared at the Gate, then waded into the pool toward it. Just as she reached it, a man stepped in front of her. Unable to avoid him she stepped right into him…and through him. There was a faint sound, overlaid by the humming of the Gate and the sudden feeling that she was going through a series of Gates. Then her sight cleared and she looked back. She had come forty feet past the Gate in a single step.

***

A/N: I'm really sorry it's been so long…School ya know. Well…we've reached the mysterious Gate but of course, now the adventure really begins. = ) Next chapter: Rimlight


End file.
